


Reto Octubre Bichi 2019

by Borrego_Bichi



Category: Furry (Fandom), Regular Show (Cartoon), Zootopia
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrego_Bichi/pseuds/Borrego_Bichi
Comments: 4





	1. Introducción

Reto propuesto en el 2019 de escribir un drabble diario sobre la temática de ENF y Bichado. Se eligieron personajes de diversas franquicias y OC's de amigos.

Que los bichis les brinden de una grata lectura a lo largo de este reto.


	2. 1. Going commando (Sin ropa interior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista: Finnick (Derechos de Personaje: Disney)
> 
> Nota: Espero que, si hay una secuela de Zootopia, salga Skie, pero que tenga otro nombre y su profesión nada tenga que ver con todos los headcannons de Zootopia al respecto, para ver cuantos fans pierden la cabeza por su obsesión con ella.

Mientras que Judy Hopps está entrenando en la academia de policía de Zootopia para convertirse en la mejor oficial, Nick y Finnick ignoran de su existencia mientras manejan hacía Sahara Square, preocupados por vender sus popsipatitas y así obtener dinero fácil. Ambos zorros encuentran en lugar concurrido y detienen la furgoneta.

–¿Listo para las andanzas, chiquitín?

–Vuelve a decirme chiquitín y te arranco tu cara con mis…

–El pequeño anda molesto –Nick saca una sonaja y se la da Finnick– Aquí tienes tu juguete y alístate, ya que tenemos que sacar dinero de la jornada del día de hoy.

–Sal del auto y ahorita salgo

–¿No quieres que te ponga el pañal?

–¡Largo! –grita

–Debí haberte comprado talco –Nick sonríe

Nick toma la hielera, sale de la furgoneta y deja a Finnick cambiarse de atuendo. Después de unos minutos, Finnick sale con su disfraz de elefantito (el mismo de la película) y Nick solo contiene su risa.

–Una palabra y te mato ahora mismo

–Ya no seas llorón, debemos vender las popsipatitas.

Nick y Finnick se colocan en un lugar concurrido y abren la hielera para vender sus popsipatitas. Nick con su habilidad de ventas y Finnick con su capacidad para generar ternura, logran una vender sus paletas heladas sin problema alguno entre los animales de la zona desértica, y en cuestión de minutos venden todas las paletas de la jornada. Al terminar ambos zorros toman de nuevo la hielera y regresan a la furgoneta con otra venta bien lograda.

–Otro día con ventas exitosas, Finn, ese traje de elefantito está rindiendo sus frutos.

–A pesar que lo detesto, es el mejor engañabobos que he usado.

Ambos zorros suben a la furgoneta, cuando abren la puerta trasera, ambos se sorprenden.

–¿Qué les pasaron a las cosas? –preguntaron los zorros

Toda la parte trasera estaba limpia, sus pertenecías no estaban. Entran y checan la furgoneta, comprueban que, en efecto, les habían robado todo.

Ambos bajan de la furgoneta y ven del otro lado de la calle a Duke Weaselton burlándose.

–¿Adivinen quien tiene sus cosas? –levanta una bolsa con sus pertenencias

–Ni creas que vamos a caer en tu jugarreta, ¿No es así, Finn? 

–¡Voy a matarte! –corre hacía Duke

–Espera, ¿por qué lo vas a perseguir? –le sigue

–Necesito mis pertenecías

–Pero eso no importa, vas a caer en su juego y…

Finn ignora a Nick y corre hacía el callejón en donde se encontraba Duke en un callejón sin salida.

–¡Vaya, vaya! El elefantito me acorraló

–Estas más que muerto, Duke.

–Yo no lo creo, después de lo que encontré detrás de la furgoneta, voy a disfrutar hacerte pasar un mal rato.

–¡Estas muy muerto, comadreja!

–Te deseo un buen día.

Duke salta sobre Finnick y sale corriendo del lugar, evade a Nick con suma facilidad y se pierde entre la muchedumbre. Detrás llega Nick.

–Esa comadreja siempre es tan escurridiza. 

–Es muy escurridiza, claro que sí –dijo con sarcasmo

–No importa, Finn, pero, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? No se robó nada que valiera la pena, el dinero lo tengo aquí y las llaves de la furgoneta también… espera, ¿Qué le hiso la comadreja al disfraz?

–¿Qué tiene el disfraz? –Finnick siente la espalda como le habían bajado el cierre al disfraz y busca la bragueta, pero Duke se la había botado con el empujón.

–Déjame ver el daño –se agacha Nick, pero Finnick lo evita y se voltea a este, para que no lo viera– Vamos, Finnick, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo déjame ver los daños al trajecito.

–No es de tu incumbencia –se alejaba de Nick, pero el zorro, lo veía extrañado– ¡No pasa nada! Solo vámonos y aquí no sucedió nada de nada.

Nick no estaba convencido, por lo que uso su tamaño e inmovilizo a Finnick y dio un vistazo. Finnick golpea a Nick y este cae al suelo, y el zorro que parecía que estaba gimiendo de dolor, en realidad estaba carcajeándose en el suelo, Nick llora en lágrimas y Finnick estaba lanzando amenazas a diestra y siniestra, pero no evitó que Nick siguiera riéndose de su amigo. Nick recobró la compostura.

–No puedo creerlo, no tienes… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –rompió de nuevo en risas– Duke se lo robó.

–Te arrancaría el hocico ahorita mismo, si no tuviera que cubrirme

–Mejor cúbrete, antes que vean que no usas nada de nada debajo de ese disfraz, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

–Solo cállate y regresemos

–No, Finnick, esto no tiene precio, la verdad, hasta parece pervertido que no uses siquiera tu ropa interior debajo del disfraz del elefantito, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –Nick no podía dejar de reír ante su amigo todo sonrojado– Mejor no vayas a mostrar la otra trompa, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Finnick estaba muy irritado con Nick y le salta para golpearlo, pero en eso aparece Duke por detrás.

–Bonito trasero, Finnick –saca su cámara del celular y toma una foto– Esto será un bonito recuerdo, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Finnick corre hacía Duke que se escapa y Nick solo se ríe ante la vista trasera de su amigo, incapaz de detener las burlas.

Fin


	3. 2. Modesty Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista: Margaret (Derechos de Personaje: J. G. Quintel & Cartoon Network)
> 
> Nota: No hay duda que CJ era más genial, pero Margaret era más amor.

Enviaron a Margaret como corresponsal para cubrir el concurso anual de barbacoa de la ciudad. Margaret se alistaba para realizar las entrevistas a los concursantes, calaba su micrófono, revisaba el recorrido para entrevistar y viendo como su equipo de trabajo tenía todo listo para dar inicio. Todo iba con relativa calma, cuando escucha por detrás un grito– ¡CUIDADO! –un enorme plato de barbacoa cae encima a Margaret.

–¡¿Pero queeeeeé?! –Margaret sorprendida viendo toda su ropa cubierta de barbacoa

–Dichculpa, jovenchita, no era mi intenchión –era una anciana unicornio

–No, no pasa nada –calmo su tono de voz al ver la pequeña anciana

–Margaret, tenemos menos de diez minutos antes que nos enlacen –dijo su camarógrafo

–¿Tenemos algún cambio? –solo tuvo negativas a la pregunta.

–Déjame ayudarte, jovenchita –dijo la anciana

–No, está bien, no es una molestia –Margaret intentaba quitarse toda la salsa de barbacoa, pero su ropa era un desastre sin remedio.

–Inchisto, te ayudare –La anciana empujo a Margaret a un baño portátil, sin que esta pudiera oponerse. Margaret sin saber que hacer entro al baño– Quítate esas ropachs suchias y ahorita te pacho algo.

Margaret sin estar convencida, pero sin opciones, accede a quitarse toda su ropa sucia. La anciana le pasa unas toallitas húmedas y esta limpia sus plumas de la barbacoa. –Gracias, ya quede limpia, ¿Podría pasarme algo para vestir?– La anciana le pasa una toalla. Margaret se queda confundida, seca sus plumas y no hay respuesta de la anciana. –¿Señora? ¿Podría pasarme algo para vestir?

–Tenemos que salir al aire ahora mismo, Margaret –se acercó su camarógrafo

–¿No está ahí la anciana?

–¿Qué anciana, Margaret?

Margaret se asoma y ve que esta ya no estaba –Pero, la anciana que me tiro la barbacoa encima, ¿A dónde se fue?

–Tenemos menos de dos minuto

Margaret se encierra en el baño y coloca sus alas en el rostro de preocupación. No podía excusarse, cualquier fallo en su trabajo le costaría caro, además le especificaron esa labor de suma importancia. Pensó en no salir, pero se acordó de cómo había lidiado con situación más peligrosas antes, un momento bochornoso no podía compararse, ve la toalla que tenía en mano y solo tenía una opción.

–¿Saldremos en diez… nueve…, ocho…?

Margaret sale del baño portátil, con la toalla que le había pasado la anciana, esta se cubrió de pecho hasta debajo de la ingle, como si se hubiera duchado. Señala que pasaran su micrófono, se lo lanzan y esta lo sostiene ante su camarógrafo que le señalo el final de la cuenta regresiva.

–Muy buen día a nuestro público, yo soy Margaret y me congratulo a presentar el concurso anual de barbacoa. Nuestra ciudad no detiene sus costumbres y este año lo dedicamos a nuestros héroes en el espacio, que le deseamos su bienestar y pronto regreso.

Todo el equipo de Margaret la ve desconcertados al ver como vestía de esa toalla, pero desenvolvía sus diálogos con el profesionalismo característico de ella. Su rostro se mantenía firme y aun con el desconcierto de los presentadores de la televisora y la audiencia viéndola, esta desarrollo su trabajo, hasta que le señalaron que había un corte. Margaret dio un respiro de alivio.

–¿Cómo estuve?

–El jefe dice que es algo fuera de lo común, pero que necesita que entrevistes antes de que nos vuelvan a enlazar

Margaret frunció el ceño de preocupación, pero no tenía opciones –Hagamos nuestro trabajo.

Margaret camino entre los diversos concursantes, con micrófono en mano los entrevistaba y les hacía sus preguntas correspondientes. Todos la veían con una cara de extrañesa, pero contestaban sus preguntas. Margaret cubría muy bien su vergüenza, pero dentro de ella no podía evitar la incomodidad de estar de esa manera, al menos sus plumaje rojizo evitaba que vieran como estaba sonrojada. A Margaret solo le daba consuelo pensar de los peligros que había sorteado con Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen antes de que salieran al espacio.

La toalla jamás se separó de Margaret mientras realizaba las entrevistas. En un momento una fuerte briza hacía volar su toalla, pero Margarte la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas de que volara y al ver de dónde provenía el viento vio a la anciana haciendo magia con su cuerno mientras le echaba aire, está la iba a seguir, pero antes que pudiera ir por ella, le señalaron que habría otro enlace con ella. Margaret no tuvo opción que aceptar el enlace y desempeñar su labor.

–¿Qué nos cuentas del concurso, Margaret? –preguntaron de la televisora

–El concurso va de lo mejor, los concursantes han preparado la mejor barbacoa que… –un viento fortísimo golpea a Margaret, como si intentara llevarse la toalla, pero esta la sostiene con fuerzas y sigue hablando– ahorita les presentamos algunos entrevistados…

El viento golpea con más fuerza, pero Margaret no se iba a dar por vencida, esta continúa hablando a pesar que los vientos parecían de huracán a pesar que el día estaba claro. Se detiene el viento y aparece la anciana frente a ella.

–Ya nos hartamos de esperarte –dice la anciana con un tono varonil– El mapache estúpido y tu exnovio no están para hacerlos pagar por lo que nos hicieron, por lo que pagaras por ello, cardenal.

–No sé que es lo que quieren, pero Mordecai y Rigby, están en una misión importante, para que pierda el tiempo contigo.

La anciana se transforma y se convierte en un unicornio multicolor arcoiris con un aspecto masculino –Todos mis bros nos fusionamos en un unicornio, por lo que ahora somos el máximo bro de todos los tiempos, ¡Bros, bros, bros!

–Mis amigos, me contaron de ustedes los unicornios, solo quieren generar un desastre por donde sea que anden.

El unicornio usa su magia y convierte todo en una tormenta. El caos es total, todos los concursantes escapan por su vida , pero estos son envueltos en un tornado multicolor sin salida. Margaret suelta su micrófono y sostiene su toalla a toda costa.

–Serás humillada y pagaras todo lo que nos hiso tu estúpido novio y su amigo, cardenal inútil.

Margaret se enoja a esas palabras y se acerca a pocos pasos cuidando de su toalla que no volara.

–¡Yo los detendré!

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! –el unicornio se ríe sardónicamente– ¿Detenernos? Pero si eres la más inútil de todos, ¿Qué puedes hacernos?

–En el tiempo que mis amigos estaban en el espacio, entendí dos cosas por cuenta propia. Una son los chistes de mi mami de Mitch (Musculoso) y la otra cosa que entendí…– Margaret suelta la toalla y esta vuela por los cielos entre el tornado, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo como Mordecai–, era porque mi exnovio, su mejor amigo y jefe, andaban desnudos. Su desnudes permitía el fluir de una energía que podían explotar, además, no tengo nada que ocultar.

El unicornio se da cuenta que su plan de humillar a Margaret había fracasado, esta estaba furioso, esta le sonreía confiada en burla.

–Puede que superaras la humillación, pero aun así puedo eliminarte de la faz de la tierra –el unicornio carga en su cuerno una gran cantidad de magia– Prepárate para sufrir el rayo de la bronitud en todo su esplendor, ¡Bros, bros, bros!

–¡Muéstrame tu movimiento! –Margaret flexiona sus rodillas, estira su ala izquierda y empuña su ala derecha estirándola mientras acumula una cantidad de energía.

El unicornio se abalanza a ella con un enorme arcoíris de energía –¡RAYO FINAL DE LA BRONITUD!

El puño de Margaret se llena de flamas –¡GOLPE DE...! –Margaret lanzá su derechazo y la energía explota– ¡HALCOOOOOOOON!

Un enorme halcón de fuego aparece en el puño de Margaret y destruye el rayo de arcoíris junto con el unicornio que sale volando por los cielos recibiendo tal golpe. Margaret libera tanta energía que una gran llamarada de fuego luminosa se ve desde el espacio, tan potente como para iluminar toda la vía lactea, incluso desde los domos en el espacio llama la atención por el brillo generado desde la tierra

–¡Mordecai, Mordecai! –dice Rigby desde el domo– ¡Checa esto!

Mordecai ve el gran bólido luminoso en el planeta tierra –¡Woooooow!

–¡Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh! –Mordecai y Rigby hacen su gag.

En la tierra, Margaret ve como había ganado, los unicornios habían perdido de nuevo. Todos los concursantes, el equipo del noticiero y los espectadores se acercan a felicitar a Margaret por haberlos salvado, esta es recibida con abrazos y gritos. Margaret solo reacciona incómoda por su situación de desnudes, pero al menos feliz de haber logrado algo por si sola sin la necesidad de sus amigos que se encontraban en el espacio. Esta voltea al cielo, levanta su pulgar en buena suerte.

–¡Ustedes pueden chicos, salven el universo!

Fin


	4. 3. Naked Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista: Amelia (Derechos del personaje: Disney)
> 
> Nota: La película del Planeta del tesoro, por no haber sido distribuida como era debido e ignorarla, solo puedo decir “¡Chinga tu madre, Disney y tú también, Mickey Mouse!”

Un sabroso aroma despertó a Delbert, este voltea al otro lado de su cama, estaba vacía. No tardó en hacer el cálculo que Amelia era la que estaba cocinando. Delbert se levanta de su cama, toma sus gafas y rasca su espalda mientras lanza un bostezo prolongado, acomoda su pijama y sale de la habitación hacía el comedor.

Los platos aun no estaban servidos y se escuchaba como Amelia estaba ocupada. Delbert sonríe y se acerca para ayudarle.

–¡¿Cómo amaneció mi nebulosa que hace pulsar mi corazón de alegría?!... ¿Qué supone que es esto? 

Delbert se llevó la sorpresa que Amelia solo vestía de un delantal rojo con motas blancas, amarrado de la cintura, que cubría todo el frente, pero por detrás solo vestía de sus enormes botas negras, unas bragas y sostén del mismo color. Ella se encontrando revolviendo unos huevos keplernianos en un tazón con un batidor.

–Buenos días, cariño, me levante a realizar para cocinar una deliciosa sopa que el traidor de Silver me dio a probar, una vieja receta familiar de él, pero me ha tomado algo de tiempo, ese bastardo lo hacía ver todo muy fácil.

–Este… si… –Delbert toma sus lentes y los limpia con una servilleta– ¿Amaneciste bien, mi nebulosa?

–Más que bien, el día amenció perfecto y esta sopa quedara deliciosa –Vierte el batido en el caso de sopa– ¿Por qué la pregunta, cariño?

Delbert se sentía sorprendido ya que nunca había visto a Amelia con ese atuendo, eso lo ponía nervioso. Este se sentó en una silla y Amelia continuaba cocinando.

–No sé, algo parece un poco fuera de lugar

–¿Fuera de lugar? Ya que lo dices –saborea la sopa–, si hay algo que hace falta.

Delbert voltea pensando que podría tener su esposa, se pierde en los pensamientos, cuando siente que algo cae en su cabeza, sube su mano para ver que es lo que le cayó, ve como tenía el sostén de su esposa, colgándole.

–¿Me acabas de lanzar tu…?

–A veces hay que deshacerse de algunas cosas para obtener la sopa perfecta –Delbert ve la espalda desnuda de Amelia– No estoy del todo convencida, estoy segura que algo hace falta

–Cariño, ¿podríamos hablar de algo?

–Espérame un poco, olvide algo en la sala

Delbert solo ve a Amelia caminando a un lado suyo y saliendo de la cocina hacía el comedor, no evito ver de reojo el delantal de Amelia, intentar ver sus pechos, pero esta había ajustado de manera que no le dio una mirada gratuita, pero al menos veía que usaba unas bragas muy ajustadas y sus botas levantaban sus glúteos. Por un momento Delbert perdió el aliento, pero se recobró.

–Esta bien, Delbert, no te pongas nervioso, algo debe significar esta clase de actitud, admito que tu esposa anda un poco más lasciva, toda una gata, pero así no se viste, probablemente los rayos cósmicos de la nebulosa Hawking le afectaron –escucha como se acerca Amelia.

–Había dejado el holografío de recetas en la mesa, no recuerdo toda la receta, así que ocupare de esto para terminarla.

Amelia camina a la estufa y Delbert ve que no tenía las bragas, por lo que sus redondas nalgas fue el centro de atención de Delbert y luego sintió en su hombro algo, tomo su hombro y vio que tenía las bragas de su esposa. Delbert se sentía consternado, sabía que algo no estaba bien y debía resolverlo. Mientras que Amelia reproducía los pasos de la recta en el holografío, Delbert se levantó de su silla y se acercó a esta.

–Cariño, en estos momentos debemos de hablar de algo muy importante, ya mismo.

–Olvide el cloruro de sodio, por eso no daba el sabor –Amelia ignora a Delbert y se acerca a una gaveta– ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan alto?

Amelia se estira, Delbert ve como la falda del delantal estaba colgándole, Delbert vio como la falda del delantal le colgaba, pero no estaba en un ángulo para ver más, este se mueve y baja la mirada para tener una mejor vista –¡Lo conseguí!

Delbert finge que no intento husmear. Amelia vierte el ingrediente y prueba la sopa.

–Es un asco de sopa, estoy segura que te encantara, cariño –Amelia se apoya en el lavado y estira sus piernas– ¿Qué era lo importante que me querías decir?

–¿Recuerdas nuestra última salida?

–Estación Hubble, pasando la nebulosa Hawking, coordenadas…

–Sí, sí, ya sé dónde, lo importante era precisamente en Hawking, ¿No sentiste algo diferente?

–¿Diferente? –piensa– la verdad no, todo marcho de maravilla a pesar de los monigotes que se hacían llamar tripulación.

–Es que… ¿Cómo decirlo? –Delbert no sabía cómo abordar el tema– ¿Por qué andas así?

–Esto… ¿No “leías” de esas revistas con mujeres sexys en tu juventud?

–Sí, claro, como todos… espera, no, claro que no, no coleccionaba esas cosas, lo mío eran los pechos… hechos astronómicos –La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido

–Después de regresar de Hubble, uno de esos marineros olvidó su asquerosa revista, vi esos famosos y lascivos pin ups, me sorprende que aun existan a pesar de los tiempos astronómicos y me dije, yo tengo un cuerpo moldeado como esas chicas y aquí veme… –Amelia la guiña el ojo a Delbert y posa levantando sus caderas, colocando sus manos en estas y estirando sus piernas–, tu propia esposa “pin up”

–¿Entonces los rayos cósmicos no te quemaron las neuronas?

–Claro que no, tonto, solo es un obsequio para deleite de tus ojos –Amelia se acerca y le da un beso prolongado en la boca y le roba el aliento de nuevo– Aun tenemos unos minutos para otras cosas antes de que esté lista esa deliciosa asquerosidad, cariño.

–¿Qué otras cosas? –Amelia se quita el delantal y cubre el rostro de su esposo.

–¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Amelia sale de la cocina y sube las escaleras. Delbert le sigue y ve como las botas de estas yacían al pie de las escaleras. Delbert solo ve la figura desnuda de Amelia subiendo escalones. En la planta alta, Amelia se voltea.

–¿Qué esperas, astrofísico? Tienes una nebulosa que explorar.

Fin


	5. 04. Body Sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagonista: Gazelle (Derechos de personaje: Disney)
> 
> Nota: No me informe nada sobre la cultura reguetonera para hacer este fanfico, por lo que será el fanfico más crack en lo que cultura reguetonera se refiere.

Gazelle salía de su lujosa limusina, vistiendo de un enorme vestido rojo, caminaba en la alfombra roja que dirigía al enorme y lujoso hotel Palma en Sahara Square, en donde muchas celebridades como ella se reunirían para un evento importante en la ciudad de Zootopia. Esta caminaba mientras que recibía los gritos de apoyo de sus fans y gritos y reclamos de los fans reguetoneros, debido que hace poco negó en participar en un dúo con Asny Yankee, defendiendo que dejaría de producir rolas pop de fábrica y volver a las viejas raíces de su música.

Los principales elementos de la jefatura estaban para resguardar la seguridad de todas las estrellas, mientras que Judy y Nick vigilaban desde el exterior en su patrulla, Benjamín Clawhauser tuvo la oportunidad de ver como su artista favorita pasaba a un lado de él, esta le prestó atención por unas milésimas de segundo antes de seguir su camino, quería seguirla, pero no podía dejar su puesto.

Gazelle se dirigió al patio del hotel junto a su manager, saludo a todos como era la costumbre, charlo con otros artistas y no pararon de acosarla de su ultimo escandalo contra la comunidad reguetonera.

Después de tener que lidiar varios minutos con el tema del reguetón decidió escaparse, pero viendo que no dejarían de acosarla, pudo escabullirse por las escaleras de emergencia y subir al próximo piso. A pesar del evento que estaba abajo, Gazelle encontró un poco de paz en ese concurrido lugar. Camino hacía el baño de hembras y tomo un pequeño respiro.

–Ni cuando los animales se volvieron salvajes, me atacaron tanto como negarme a participar en una canción de reguetón.

Gazelle se sienta en el fregadero haciendo tiempo. Cuando un oso y un lince entran y se acercan a esta.

–Hola, solo estoy descansando un poco –no le contestaron y le vieron con amenaza– ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieren que les ayude?

–¡Eres una traidora! –dijeron ambos y Gazelle les vio asustada– ¡Vas a pagar por todo!

Gazelle iba a salir del baño cuando la toman del brazo –¿Qué se supone que es esto?

–¡Es hora que muestre el culito, mami preciosa! –Gazelle se dio cuenta que eran reguetoneros radicales

El oso evita que Gazelle se moviera y su compañero lince con sus garras le parten su vestido volviéndolo inservible, dejándola en su ropa interior. 

–¡Ustedes son despreciables!

El oso saco su radio y habla– Ya quedo lista, traigan a los paparazis.

Ambos reguetoneros salen del lugar y Gazelle queda parada sin nada encima, Desconsolada se encerró, no quería salir, a los pocos minutos suena la puerta y estas horrorizada no contesta.

–Oficial Clawhauser, ¿Puedo pasar?

Gazelle se le iluminaron los ojos, sale a abrir –Oficial, necesito su ayuda

–¡Por los bigotes de mi abuelo! –se sorprende y cubre su rostro

Le indica que no se avergonzara –Disculpe, oficial, me acaban de atacar unos reguetoneros, necesito de su ayuda ahora mismo. Si alguien me ve así, se armará un escándalo enorme y se pondrá fea la cosa.

–No se preocupe, yo estoy para servirle, ¿Qué necesita?

–Ocupo ir con mi manager, para que me consiga un cambio, solo dile “Bruto, ciego, sordomudo, torpe, traste y testarudo” y sabrá que eres de confianza. –De repente se escucha el ruido de animales, acercarse– Necesito que me escondas, si los paparazis me ven así, será el fin para mí.

Clawhauser frunce el ceño y su rostro se vuelve serio –Yo te cuidare de todo, Gazelle, no dejare que la prensa amarillista y los reguetoneros te denigren, no soy por nada el mejor oficial de la jefatura de Zootopia.

Clawhauser toma la pezuña de Gazelle y ambos salen corriendo por los pasillos del hotel y ambos llegan a una puerta del personal del hotel.

–Entremos y busquemos ayuda –dijo Gazelle

–Espere –Clawhauser se quita su camisa de policía y se la da a Gazelle– Cubra su rostro, mientras no vean tu hermosa cara y cuernos, nadie sabrá que eres tú

Gazelle sonrojada la toma –¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

–Confía en mí, nadie creerá que un tipo como yo pueda andar con alguien como tú.

–¿Por qué dices eso de ti? –Gazelle iba a reclamar, pero escucha los pasos de los animales acercarse, se coloca la enorme camisa y cubre su rostro.

Ben abre la puerta y lleva con cuidado a Gazelle dentro de los pasillos del personal. Ambos buscan un mapa para buscar algo con que cubrir a Gazelle cuando un personal de cocina les detiene.

–¿Qué se supone que haces con esa modelo?

–No es una modelo… –casi metía la pata, por lo que sigue el juego– Si es una modelo, solo no está lista

–Mamula quiere su modelo ahora mismo

Gazelle toca a Clawhauser –Mi mesa está al lado de Mamula

–Pero no puedes exponerte –Gazelle se agacha y susurra –Ella lo hará, solo que recuerde que el señor Mamula le gusta sus culitos con el rostro tapado y yo se lo llevare personalmente

–Estos reguetoneros y sus cosas –El cocinero le extiende unas telas finas– Que se ponga esto en su rostro y cuernos y se quite la ropa interior para alistarla.

–¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

–Apúrense, ya que al parecer se está armando un escándalo allá afuera

–No tienes que hacerlo

–¡No! Prefiero que me veas, que toda la farándula y el internet

Gazelle no se lo pensó y se quitó su ropa interior. Ben a pesar que ni en sus sueños más húmedos pudiera sucederle esto, veía el cuerpo perfecto desnudo de Gazelle en todo su bello esplendor, le robó el aliento, pero no tenían tiempo que perder, Gazelle cubre su cabeza y cuernos con las telas y ambos entran a la cocina, había varios chefs con una mesita de ruedas del tamaño de la gacela.

–Colócala en la mesa y nosotros hacemos el resto –Ben toma a Gazelle y la sienta en la mesilla– Tapen las partes con adhesivo suave y ya saben qué hacer.

Como si fuera una mesa de cirugía, los cocineros colocan adhesivos en las las partes íntimas de Gazelle y quitándole a Ben la pequeña ilusión de ver la gloriosidad de esas tetillas y vulva perfectos. Pero el chetaah no perdió tiempo y tomo “prestado” la ropa de uno de los meseros y se cambió. Gazelle estaba cubierta con piezas de sushi por todo su cuerpo y la mesita tenía un cartel que decía “Mamula”. Le entregan la mesilla a Ben y este la saca llevándola por el lugar.

La sorpresa no se hiso esperar y varios animales les llamo la atención al igual que las otras modelos de sushi. Ben recorre el lugar hasta que da con la mesa del artista Mamula. Este acerca la mesa y le recibe.

–¡Acá mi chico! –señala el artista mula– Tráeme esas suculencias a mi

Ben lleva a Gazelle a la mesa y ve como el manager de Gazelle estaba preocupado con varios animales a su alrededor. El reguetonero toma la mesilla y empieza a comer junto con sus comensales de los sushis en el cuerpo de Gazelle. Esta se sentía incomoda por los toqueteos y veía como lentamente los sushis eran tomados de su cuerpo.

Ben no perdió el tiempo y fue directo con el manager de Gazelle, pero estaba rodeado de varios animales que estaban consternados por la desaparición de Gazelle, por lo que no podía acercarse.

–Muy rico el gourmet, mis papis y mamis, solo quedan las mejores piezas para el final –dijo Mamula señalando los sushis cerca de los pechos e ingle de Gazelle– Antes de terminar quiero ver la carita de la chula aquí abajo.

Ben tuvo que usar de su fuerza y panza para hacer a un lado a los animales. Los guardaespaldas lo detuvieron y este grita –“Bruto, ciego, sordomudo, torpe, traste y testarudo” ella está a un lado.

El manager de Gazelle le botan los ojos y sin perder tiempo señala la mesa de Mamula. El reguetonero iba a tocar las telas que cubrían los rostros de Gazelle cuando uno de los guardaespaldas toma la mesilla y lo acerca al manager

–¿Qué te crees tú mi chulo?

–No compartes tus bocados, Mamula, además que ganar unos kilos no sería bueno para tu imagen

El artista decide no contestar. El manager reconoce a Gazelle y dando unas señas le indica a Ben y uno de los guardaespaldas que se la lleven a un lugar. Ambos se llevan la mesilla con Gazelle lejos de ahí y llegan a una habitación en donde debían esperar.

–Dame unos minutos con él, ahorita sale –el guardaespaldas no chisto y los dejos solos

–¿Estarás bien, Gazelle?

–Sí, mi manager sacara mi doble que cubra mi lugar, en lo que me trae mis cosas.

LA radio de Ben interrumpe– Ben, Judy y yo detuvimos a unos reguetoneros criminales, ¿Ya viste a Gazelle? Dicen que esta despampanante allí adentro

–Entendido, Nick, solo la vi de paso, está muy ocupada con los demás artistas, cambio y fuera. –guarda su radio y le da la espalda a Gazelle seguía acostada con sus últimas piezas de sushis.

–Me voy a regresar, ya no la molesto. –camina hacía la puerta

–¡Ey! Antes que te vayas, ¿No quieres comer las últimas piezas?

Ben se le iluminan los ojos y se regresa con ella

–Tienes menos de unos minutos para comértelas, además puedes votar los adhesivos sin pena –le guiña– Es lo menos que puedo hacer para el animal que más aprecio, oficial.

–¡Sera un honor, Gazelle!

Fin


End file.
